Platinum Beginner's Guide
'Platinum Beginner's Guide ' I first want to say, that these are solely my views and several others that have contributed to this guide for Platinum and are in no way Simutronics'. The official Platinum guide by Simutronics can be found here. As said, this guide is the collective work of many folks who play Platinum and will constantly be updated as topics come up. Please do not take everything you read here as the law, this guide is designed to help newcomers and returning character alike to fit into this tight knit community! Also, do not take offense if you come across anything within this guide that you say, "Hey I do that!" In no way are we pointing the finger at any one person. Also be sure to check the Platinum FAQ. With that said, let us move on! __TOC__ Let's Get Started! So, you made it over or are thinking about it and wonder where to begin! After you decide on the basics of your character, decide what your first goals are going to be. Make yourself known that you are new to the area. The common area to meet people will be the Small Park in the Landing. It's rare to see many others gathered in other towns in the same places you might seem them in prime. For example, Town Center in Icemule. Now, I'm not saying you won't get to hang out in your favorite places around Elanthia, I'm simply saying the main gather area is the Small Park. Also, don't be afraid to announce your arrival on the amulet's thought net. The amulet is our one way to communicate throughout the game wherever you are due to our small population! Now, back to goals. Ask yourself what you would first like to accomplish. Is it hitting a certain level? Getting certain items? Developing your character and meeting everyone? That's for you to decide! Many people in Platinum are willing to help you get on your feet and help you accomplish your first goals, myself included! From beginning equipment needs, to getting to know the right people! There are plenty of people to help, just make yourself known. The biggest problem I notice for those new to Platinum is lack of communication. Things just don't work the same way here as they do in prime. Lastly, get to know how the portal system works. This will be your best friend! Just always be sure to have your portal ticket in hand, one goof up and you will find yourself losing every coin and gem on your person! Don't say you haven't been warned! I have completed a script called Dhask's Portal Pass that is also included on GSGuide.net. Feel free to use or alter it to your liking! Roleplaying - First Encounters and Impressions Not everyone plays a character that's warm to welcome a new face or hasn't made up their mind on what kind of a person you are! If a character seems to insult you, don't take it to heart; lots of players here are really into their characters. This is a perfect time to develop your relationships and your character's traits. Play off people's vibes. When I first started, my goals were to gather items I had in prime and to get to a level where I could hold my own and have the same feel in skills as I did in prime. Now I'm not saying this is the best way to start out, but it created a wall with other players to interact with me. I would rest at tables and I hardly interacted with people that I should have. People already began to judge what kind of a player I was, and, to me, it created a problem. If I could go back to fix one thing when I came over, it would be to interact with more people! The best words of advice I can give here is to have thick skin. No one is really out to get you, and I see so many new faces leave because they feel is if they are getting harassed or people seem offended by their character. This isn't the case; people are just playing their part and waiting for you to play yours too! One thing not to do, is to expect others to interact with you. Don't feel as if coming to the Small Park in the landing and not saying a word will score you one of your newest friends in Elanthia. Many will come and do just that and find themselves wondering where the roleplay is! It's there, but not everyone will want to introduce themselves to a new face. I don't want to come off as a RP-Nazi. Platinum is a small community and you will be running into the same people almost always. Developing who you are is very wise to do first! People all play differently, and no one wants to be told they are playing the game wrong. So sit back, relax and enjoy the game! Me, Myself and I - Self-sufficiency This one here is a biggie! You know how I keep saying Platinum is small in numbers? Being self-sufficient is a major key to enjoying yourself in Platinum. Chances are, you won't run into mass spells being done and hardly ever see a locksmith working for long periods of time. Trying to have a range of skills that can help you will be very beneficial. I know training points might be tough when it comes to many of the secondary skills you can train into in GemStone. And I'm not saying you should run out there and train in everything you possibly can, be a hermit, or a jack of all trades, master of none. Just pick up a few things you find yourself running into problems finding help with, especially if you play during odd hours. Which brings us to... Spells and the People That Cast Them Spell ups are quite rare. So rare, that you will hardly see them. And each profession is built to deal with self sufficiency to a certain extent; that all includes spells. Granted there are plenty of generous folks in the game that will offer mass spells, spell ups and imbedding services. But, please keep in mind that magic items and scrolls are the way the majority deal with this problem, that or changing their training plan to be able to handle the dangers of Elanthia more effectively. And remember, it doesn't hurt to tip your fellow spell casters. Profession Services - A Seller's Market The title says it all! Pretty much anything is in high demand. We don't have locksmiths working in the east tower here, nor do we have empaths/clerics in any town center working around the clock! Spell ups and buffs aren't being solicited constantly, and imbedding services aren't something you'll find everyone doing. Outside the landing, most everything is nonexistent! Pick an area you enjoy doing and you will find your services will always in need. I would say the top three (3) professions that are always in need are: Healing Empaths, Raising Clerics and Loresinging Bards. Though do what suits you as a player, don't feel forced by reading this that to be accepted in Platinum you need to be a bard. The one thing I would watch out for is marking up services to extreme amounts. NPCs - Use 'em! Another big issue with folks adjusting to the way Platinum works is thinking there is always someone around to raise, heal, open boxes and so on. I know I've touched base with these issues, but I wanted to explain a bit more about it. It almost becomes a must to use the local NPCs found in every town. And due to the portals, you can whisk to any town that suits you for price, RP, or whatever! The key ones to get comfortable using are the healer/herbalists, almost tying with the town locksmith. This isn't to say you shouldn't try to interact with players who are healers, locksmiths, clerics that raise, etc, this is simply saying there are alternative ways to getting a task done. Sadly we don't have a healing area where all our healers and clerics congress or have the east tower in the landing with several locksmiths waiting for clients. Respect the Town Benches! The town benches tend to be our healers 90% of the time here in Platinum. While every town has one with different capacities, the Landing bench is our 'main' bench that is used. It won�t be uncommon to see the bench loaded with all sorts of herbs, useful magic items and even low level equipment. But do remember, that it's there for everyone and it's there to be a very helpful tool for many! If you're using herbs off the bench, try to replace them every so often. If you're grabbing the equipment, remember that's where you got yours from and replace it sometime down the road. But the one bench isn't there for someone to take everything on it for themselves! The Landing's herb shop has very reduced prices if you are in dire need for herbs! Also, try to keep it tidy and clean! It's not needed to feel as if you MUST clean the bench every day, but try to keep things of use on the bench and not the "musty green cap" or newbie gear. And utilize then bin, trunk and case that are behind the bench for items that perhaps a new comer could use! Hunting All of known Elanthia is open to your disposal! First things first though! Let everyone know where you are! Just like I already spoke of, lack of communication will be your biggest downfall. Not everyone who might be able to find you has a way to locate. When you die here, you instantly drop everything in your hands! Due to recent changes, you will no longer drop everything in your hands when you die. However, decaying/departing will STILL cause you to drop everything on your person. So it is STILL very important to let everyone know where you are and what you hunt! Know your limits and know your prey. And if worst comes to worst and you do die and see no help, POST IT ON THE FORUMS! There is nothing to prove by decaying and losing everything just because you feel no one is coming. Sometimes people just don't know where to begin to start looking! Merchants and Events Here in Platinum, the whole idea you are use to from prime is completely different here when it comes to merchants and events. Where you might be use to not receiving services from a GM's NPC, here in Plat, it's rare not to get something done service wise! Smaller populations and with most everyone being fair, the chances you come up empty handed or feeling left out are rare. Just be patient and wait your turn and chances are you will have a great time regardless of the situation! We have plenty of merchants and mini events almost every month. Well-known Locations and Famous Storylines Many areas and many storylines differ from Prime to Platinum. In some cases, they are even non existent! Take for example Silvergate Inn. In prime, it's a well known CHE and has been for quite some time! But Silvergate does not exist in Platinum. It's known as Fireside Inn. And many storylines that ran in Prime may have not run in Platinum or if it did run in Platinum, it had a different outcome! So do be careful when you make references to anything that you know from Prime, there might be a chance it just does exist over here! Why Make the Jump?! Why!? Because Platinum is a great place! Seriously, if smaller, close-knit communities are your thing, it's the perfect place for you to start! While, not all the roleplaying here is A+ quality, you will find everyone here does their best to always stay in character. Also, if you always wanted to get your hands on a high end item (commonly referred to as Auction Quality), the chances you making out with one are extremely high! So come enjoy GemStone in a different light, give it the old college try, and chances are, you might have just found a new home! Category:Platinum Guides